


The Night They First Met

by imimmortalagain



Series: Two Lives Intertwined To Create One [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: Jean-Luc went to the movies. By luck a man named Q sat down next to him. The night goes well and starts a new and interesting relationship.





	The Night They First Met

Jean-Luc Picard sat in an overcrowded theater. He was a bald man with narrow eyes and a sharp nose. 

He was lucky enough to get an edge seat. He is very private man and kept to himself mostly. He didn’t mind people but to him it was more enjoyable to not have to be so close to other people. 

He had a bowl of popcorn in his lap and drink the cup holder. He took a sip of his drink and a little bit of popcorn out of the bowl. He was comfortable waiting for the movie to start, when he saw a man ascend the steps, getting very close and he was worried that he would actually have to sit next to someone. Though he knew it was inevitable, it still irritated him in a small way. 

The man made it to his row and saw the empty seat next to him, murmuring excuse me, he walked through to the seat. 

The man who sat down next to him had messy hair that literally stood up straight. He had questioning eyes and a small smile. 

Jean-Luc sat a little straighter as the man took his spot. He wasn’t going to complain that he was here, that was rude, but he didn’t have to like that he was here. He looked over at the man.

“The names Q,” the man, apparently named Q, introduced. 

_ What a curious name. _ Jean-Luc thought to himself. 

“Jean-Luc Picard,” Jean replied aloud, reaching his hand out to shake. Q found the hand and shook it loosely. 

Right then the lights dim and the movie starts. 

The story starts out sad and tragic, a girl all alone in her room. You look out the window of the room to find that the world is dead and supposedly she’s all alone. It’s her story about her first adventure outside of her room. 

Throughout the movie Jean-Luc heard, much to his disdain, that Q was making comments about the film. But before Jean-Luc could tell him to stop he couldn’t help but find himself agreeing with the small comments. 

At one point he said, “She knows it was a lie, look at her response, it isn’t as emotional as it should’ve been. She knows that it isn’t true,” Q observed. 

“You’re very observant,” Jean-Luc replied. 

“Hmmm, thanks,” Q replied quiety. This is when the person behind them decided to kick their seat. 

The movie continued, Q had kept his comments on a downlow. Right now the climax had started, they didn’t know whether the girl would die or not. It was a nerve wracking time. 

With their nerves already on edge, a man jumps out of nowhere, scaring most of the audience. Q jumped and his hand found the closest thing to grasp. Before he knew it his hand and Jean-Luc’s had intertwined. 

Jean-Luc didn’t notice in the excitement of the moment, he was too distracted by the movie. Then the scene ended and he realized then that his hand was holding someone else’s. He looks over to Q, and Q caught his glance and looked up, meeting eyes with Jean-Luc. He started to get red in the cheeks and quickly retracted his hand. 

Jean-Luc felt something stir inside of him as he felt the emptiness from his hand, he too, then retracted his hand. 

They didn’t say anything the rest of the movie. When the movie ended they found themselves talking, as it was a long wait to get out of an overpacked theater. They both silently agreed not to talk about the holding of the hands. 

“That was a good movie,” Jean-Luc states. 

“It wasn’t like the book,” Q replies in an almost whining tone. 

“No, it wasn’t.” 

“You read it?” 

“Yes. I liked the book, and I was hoping the movie would be good. No it wasn’t like the book but it still was good.” 

“I suppose so,” Q agrees thoughtfully. They inch forward slowly, the moment turning to silence. 

They both open their mouths at the same time and start to say something, then they stop. 

“Go first,” Jean-Luc says with a slight smile, making a slight sweeping gesture with his hand that was closest to Q. 

“No, after you,” Q replied, returning his smile. He looked over at Jean-Luc.  

‘“I insist.” Jean-Luc had returned his glance. 

“Ah, well fine, I was going to ask for your number,” Q explains quickly.  

“Sure.” They both reach into their pockets pull out their phones, Q had an Iphone, while Jean-Luc had a flip-phone.

“Why a flip-phone?” 

“I only use my phone for texting and calling. I don’t need a phone with so much extra options that it costs more money,” He explains. Q nods. 

They exchange numbers and added each other in their contacts. They both slip their phones into their pockets and keep walking.

“What were you going to say?” Q asked as he pushed the door to the outside world open. He also held it open for Jean-Luc.

“Thank you for the door,” Jean-Luc quickly mumbled, then answered Q’s question, “I was going to ask for you number, too.” 

“Great minds think alike, I suppose,” Q says, returning his smile.

“Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”


End file.
